


They say Love is a journey

by softddario



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Husbands in love, Just Married, Kissing, M/M, Malec, ignoring what happened to Clary because it hurts me and malec too, my take on what happened after the wedding, obviously, post wedding, they're happy and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softddario/pseuds/softddario
Summary: The air was chilly around them but Magnus and Alec were way too giddy to care.They got married not even 2 hours ago.Pronounced one.Mr. Lightwood-Bane and Mr. Lightwood-Bane.Husbands.***Magnus and Alec decided to walk home after the wedding and they're on cloud 9





	They say Love is a journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
I was in the mood for something cute and fluffy so have my take on what happened after the wedding (leaving out what happened to Clary because..it's kind of a romance killer *insert broken heart emoji*).
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> You can find me on twitter @alecskisses and if you want to live tweet, you can do so using #liajfic

The air was chilly, blowing lowly around the two men but they couldn't have cared less.

They've gotten married not even 2 hours ago.

Pronounced one, husbands.

Mr. and Mr. Lightwood-Bane.

Alec's smile deepened at the fresh memories, taking Magnus hand in his and swinging their joined hands back and forth between them.

After a long round of celebrations and dancing, getting congratulated by family and countless of old and newly made friends, Magnus and Alec had decided they wanted to walk back home.

_Home._

That's what the loft was to both of them.

Not because of belongings or comfort but because of the memories they had made there.

So many firsts had happened there.

Their first kiss as a couple, deciding they're both all for effort, Alec gifting Magnus the omamori, their first time, where Magnus showed Alec his warlock mark,

Alec calling him beautiful, Alec seeing Magnus without make up, them waking up together, wrapped in golden sheets and all vulnerable,...

And they will continue making firsts in that loft.

Their first night as husbands, their first morning as husbands, their _everything_ as husbands.

Magnus nudged Alec in the shoulder with his own, noticing the dreamy smile on his boyfr- husbands face.

"What are you thinking about, husband?", he asked with barely hidden giddiness.

Alec clasped Magnus' hand tighter, swung him around like he did earlier at their first dance as husbands, and dipped him down just slightly, winding his arms around Magnus' back.

Magnus made a quite, startled noise at first but then broke out into giggles, staring into those hazel eyes he loves so much and which looked at him openly, reflecting that exact love.

Alec joined his husbands' giggle, dipped his head down until their foreheads rested onto each other and whispered " You, of course. Us. How happy you make me...How much I love you."

Magnus brushed his thumb over Alec's cheek, smiling at him.

He never thought this could be his.

Happiness.

A loving partner who loved him. Magnus Bane. For WHO he is, not for what he is or what he's able to do with his powers.

Alec never made him doubt that he's enough, that he's beautiful and that he's good.

He doesn't want any more than he gives himself.

Himself. His love. His strength.

"And I love you. So so much", he replied before pressing his lips on Alec's just so slightly.

Alec sighed into the kiss, melting into it.

_I actually get to feel this and I get to feel it forever._

Being married to a man, let alone getting to show his love to one openly was something Alec thought would never be something he could have.

Having happiness in general.

But somehow he got lucky enough to be in love, showing it openly, even celebrating it in the environment that had forced him to repression for so long, hopefully inspiring others to not hide anymore.

To be who they are and love who they love. Openly without fear.

Because with love you can fight the fear.

Love makes us stronger.

He and Magnus continued their way back home, not being able to let go of the other.

Alec let go of Magnus hand, just to place it around his husbands hip, Magnus putting his own loosely around Alec's neck, brushing over the deflect rune every few seconds.

They must look odd, the way they're dressed in their suits, being all giggles, touches and smiles like teenagers on their first date.

Neither of them cared though, both being far too happy and relaxed in their own invisible space.

Magnus leaned closer to Alec, nosing along the way of Alec's earshell, getting his attention.

"Hey," he whispered, "What's your opinion on honeymoon's?"

Alec considered him for a moment, furrowing his brow.

"I don't think I can follow."

"Well...Is it something Shadowhunter do? Is it something YOU'd like to do?", Magnus added.

"Magnus," Alec turned fully to him, partly untangling himself from the other man, "I have no idea what a honeymoon is."

He smiled and added "As long as it's with you, I would say yes to anything though...Except for grave robbing."

Magnus stared at the taller man for a moment before he chuckled softly.

"My sweet Alexander...A honeymoon is a vacation newlyweds do after the wedding. Most of the times they go to places they normally couldn't afford like Hawaii or something. It's a way for the pair to have some time alone before the usual stress with work and responsibilities begins again", Magnus explained.

"Oh," Alec said, taking in the information, "Why wouldn't I want to spend more time with you, babe? And alone in another country? That sounds like absolute heaven."

"I'm glad you think that way, Alexander."

Alec took Magnus hand and pressed a gentle kiss on it, whispering "When are we leaving?"

Magnus smiled at him, all teeth showing, too happy to care and continued walking.

They had almost reached the apartment.

"First we have to decide where we want to go, darling."

"I go anywhere as long as it's with you by my side", Alec looked at Magnus intensely, not minding at all how cheesy he sounded.

The few blocks back to the loft, they discussed different places they wanted to see and ended up choosing Hawaii because they're the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the New York Institute.

They definitely had the money.

With that said, Magnus opened the door loft, both of them taking in the candles and rose petals someone (isabelle and maryse) put all over the floor, leading a way to the bedroom.

Exchanging low whispers they followed the path and started getting ready for bed and rid of their clothes unhurriedly.

When in their sleeping gear, the both of them lay on each side of the bed, legs tangled together under the golden silk sheets.

They took each other in as if they had never seen the other.

Or as if they're the most beautiful thing ever seen.

Maybe both.

In the dim light Magnus drowsily noticed something.

A new rune.

Right above Alec's heart.

Magnus scooted closer and brushed over it gently.

"What's this one?", he whispered.

He had never seen this one before.

Alec, with eyes closed, grabbed Magnus hand that still rested over his heart and kissed every fingertip.

"It's the love rune," his voice was gentle and barely audible, "to symbolize the everlasting bond, care and...love"

Magnus couldn't help but tear up at this gesture.

They were married, there was no sign declaring their love more obviously than this one, or atleast so he had thought.

"Oh, Alexander", was everything Magnus was able to say while taking his husband in with his eyes.

Alec scooted closer and nuzzled his head in the crook of Magnus neck, winding his arms around the other mans back.

They both fell asleep happily, knowing whatever challenges they'd have to face in the future, it'd always be with the other by their side.


End file.
